


Hot Stuff

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Halloween Drabble coupled with 'the Scariest Thing'





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Title:Hot Stuff  
Author: alloy  
Word count: 183  
Ships: Midnight Confessions  
Inspiration: Harrysmom and [Wildfire](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wildfire_\(Golden_Age\))(check out the hair)  


* * *

Hot Stuff  
by alloy

As the orphanage children ran screaming from her parents in their dental smocks Hermione shrugged off her heavy coat.

Immediately the chill autumn air caused her nipples to harden through the thin red fabric of the halter-top.

The red calf high boots and form fitting hot pants completed the ensemble.

Ron’s jaw dropped.

Time stopped briefly before he struggled out of his pirate’s jacket with the very obvious intention of covering her up.

That, as vulnerable and naked as Hermione felt, could not be allowed. 

“No Ron. This is for you to enjoy.”

“But you’re practically naked!”

Hermione leant forward, knowing that the movement would cause her breasts to sway enticingly.

“Not yet.” she whispered.

Then she turned presenting her bottom for his inspection. “Do you think it’s hot?”

Ron fingered the neckline of his shirt. “Ummmm.”

Hermione backed into him forcing him against the car, pushing her buttocks into his groin to get her answer.

“You do. Don’t you?”

Ron nodded and Hermione reached up to grab a lock of his hair pulling him toward her for a kiss.

“It’s called Wildfire.”


End file.
